Cops and Robers
by death wont be my end
Summary: Dimitri is a cop Rose and her partners in crime blew up his station and yes there where bodies but is it really what it seems will Dimitri be able to get over his obseshion with justice long enough to see that hes trying to give it to the wong person
1. Chapter 1

Rose's pov

"FUCK!" I screamed as I pushed the car to drive faster, and away from the cop car coming after us.

"Rose!" Lissa -my partner- yelled pointing at the subway entrance. I slammed on the breaks, and we made a run for it into the underground.

Cop car noises stopped telling us that the cop was fallowing us.

"Your late!" another partner Eddie said looking up from his watch. He held up tickets for one of the trains. Yeah we were awesome we didn't have to wait in line or cause a commotion by breaking into a subway car.

"Well better late than never. Come on we have a cop on our tail. Where's Mason?" Mason our final and last partner in sort of crime. Either way he could pick locks faster than I could say 'how did you do that so fast' while saying it as fast as I could 'cause we were in a hurry.

"Running for his life 'cause he met your _really_ tall cop guy!" Mason said running past us. We all ran after him.

We managed to get on a train just as the doors closed. As I looked back I -for the first time- saw the cop that had been chasing after us.

Mason hadn't been kidding when he said tall. The guy had to be at least six foot seven. He had long brown hair in a pony tail that couldn't quite hold all of it, good mussels - I wanted to see him without that uniform on -, and he had awesome brown eyes.

All and all he was sexy as hell, and he probably wanted to kill me. What a shame. Unfortunately that's how it usually worked for me. All the supper hot guys I couldn't get close to because it would either put them in danger, or they where cops. Sucked didn't it.

Dimitri's pov

I sighed as I saw the subway car pull away with the criminals I was supposed to bring in. Although I would much rather bring the dark haired one into bed I had a job to do. That meant she and all her little friends had to get their asses in jail.

Had they really thought they could get a way with blowing up a cop station, and _my_ car. Yeah right. Good thing someone had pulled the fire alarm, and so there where only a few bodies. Not even cop ones though. There little mission seemed to have failed.

I got back into my car, and headed for the direction the subway was going.

**Well let me know what you think and if I should continue this or not also check out my other storys on my other user - kate882 **


	2. Chapter 2

Rose's pov

"Would you stop chasing me?" I yelled over my sholder at the cop running after me. Yep same one. You leave the apartment your staying in until your ride gets there just to go to the store for like five minutes and this happens.

"Would you stop running." He was mocking me! He also had a Russian acsent.

"No." Really should I be talking when I was running? Probibly not, but what ever.

"Then no." He answered. Of course.

"Well your mean." I was now running backwards. Not my best plan. I soon found myself on the ground with him ontop of me. Nothing like a pissed off, six foot seven, angery, Russian cop to knock the breath out of you. Lucky for me I had been running on grass or that would have really hurt. Not that it didn't hurt now, but I'd take grass over concreat any day.

"It's mean to kill people also." He stated as if he some how held all the answers in the world.

I rolled my eyes at this. "You need to learn your facts. Do you even know who those people where? Do you even know who pulled that fire alarm that saved your ass?" He was slightly distracted with all my questioning. I took advantage of that. I was out from under him, and running again in secants. Before I got away though I noticed his name on the badge. Dimitri Belikov.

"Oh and Dimitri? My name is Rose." I said over my sholder then threw one of those smoke things you buy as a kid that spray out colored smoke behind me and ran faster. I loved drimatic exits.

*DWBME* (i almost used the first letters for the story but it spelled car so i used the first ones in my user name)

"Hey guys. That cop is persistant. I just ran into him." I said as I walked into the apartment. Eddie didn't even look up from the book he was reading. Mason laughed Lissa said at least he's hot. Mason's eyes narowed at that. He totaly liked her.

"So what happened." Lissa asked. I filled them in on what had went on.

"Well this Belikov guy isn't the first persistant cop we have gotten away from. So I wish him luck 'cause he's going to need it if he wants a shot at catching us. We are bad ass." Eddie said still not looking up.

"Ok thats enough what are you reading?" I said storming over to him, and taking his book. Vampire Acadimy (its got diferent names in it). "Dude this is a girl book!" I yelled at him. Why was he reading this.

"Give it back!" he yelled diving at me. I moved out of the way quickly.

"Why are you reading this!" I yelled back.

Lissa was laughing like crazy. "I bet him he couldn't read it in one day. He has to give me fifty bucks if he can't." she said still laughing at our inmaturity.

"Oh, well thats a good enough reason." I said tossing him back the book causing him to lose his place. Oh well sucks for him.

There was a knock on the door. "Hey guys the ride is here." So tecnicly Mason wasn't our last partner in crime. Just the last one that actaly didthat crime with us.

I threw the door open. "Sydney Adrian you guys are late. I got atacted by a Russian cop becuase of you." I said while also huging them.

"I tryed to get here on time, but Adrian wanted to stop and get something to eat." Sydney said. I hadn't thought it had been her falt. She can't handle doing things wrong. Ever.

"Ok well lets go." Mason said heading for the door. Unforchenatly as soon as we left the buliding we saw Dimitri standing there.

"Hey Comrade. Fancy moving out of the way?" I asked smiling at the nick name that I had thought of out of no where. It only made him frown.


	3. Chapter 3

**Pardon me if (when) I get my cop stuff wrong I know nothing about it except what I see on tv **

Rose's pov

I sighed. Did I really think he would move? Nope not a bit.

"Don't call me Comrade. We are not Comrades. In fact we are the exact opposite of Comrades. Now you are all under arrest for-" Mason cut him off.

"Dude we know what the charges are, but really have you guys even identified the bodies in there? Not a single cop." We usually got away by the time they realized that we hadn't hurt them but helped them. They where taking longer than usual.

"Sir-" he was cut off again by every single one of us laughing at the idea of some one calling Mason a sir. In fact really other than Lissa non of us fit the sir or miss thing.

"Mason. My name is Mason. Before you do that again this is Eddie, Adrian, Lissa, Sydney, and Rose." He said pointing at all of us in turn. "Sooner or latter we are going to meet Maya, Abe, Christian, and maybe Jill but I'm not sure about her." Jill had been sick when we left, so none of us knew if she was ok or not yet. Nothing super bad, she just couldn't be out on the field without puking her guts out.

"Mister Belikov I'm sorry but you have this all wrong." Lissa said being as nice as she could even though she was frustrated.

"Guys, guys, guys, let me handle this." Eddie said stepping up and handing a bill to Dimitri.

"Police can't take bribes Eddie." He said using the name to keep us from laughing. He paused looking at the bill. "And this is only a dollar anyway." The look on his face was priceless.

I made some motions with my hands. They all knew what it meant. 'Go now while I do the distracting I will be fine'.

"Comrade is it really just a dollar? Or is it a huge distraction that has let every one get away while you look at me because I'm talking? Really it would be better for you to just do the arresting before all the talking." I said as I watched the others get in the car and drive off at race car speed. Well it was a race car. That's why we had all been waiting.

I took his cop hat before he could put the hand cuffs on me. It didn't look write on him. I had a feeling it would look cool on me in the way a fedora would on him. He sighed but didn't take it back. He must know how it looked on him too.

Ow. Those hand cuffs where on fast and they where on tight. "Can you loosen these even a little they really hurt." I asked looking at him pleadingly. He loosened them, but only slightly. Then he dragged me to his cop car.

"I thought you said I blew up your car?"

"You did. Just not my cop car. I felt like driving my normal car to work that day. Now the only car I have is the cop car." Yeah nothing slows down traffic like a cop car. Especially a cop car with a hot cop. But now I did remember seeing a normal car in the parking lot before we blew it up.

We started driving. He didn't make me sit in the back. What sucked for him though is we had about another three maybe four day trip back to where ever the jail was he needed to take me because speeding we had gone for about two and a half days. He couldn't speed now that he had me.

"So what about my friends?" I asked. I really wanted to know. We had never been caught before.

"Another cop will be after them. Right now its my job to make sure you get back to the jail without escape." after a while of awkward silence he asked me a question. " So what are you guys like a gang? I'm wondering because there are so many of you, but you don't seem like gang type material."

"Not a gang." I answered. I wanted to play with the hat I had taken from him but my hands where still cuffed. "If you want to consider us as criminals then you could say we are more of a mafia, but if you knew the half of what was going on you wouldn't think that." I said looking at the mirror to see if I was right about the cop hat looking good on me. I totally was.

"Why blow up a police station? What would be accomplished by that? We would just build another one." someone was feeling chatty today. That had been exactly what I had asked one of the guys who wanted to shoot out the cop station. What was the accomplishment?

"Nothing. Except maybe saving every freaking cop in there." I said.

"What do you mean by that?" he asked. I didn't say anything. "Really the silent treatment after saying something like that?" I didn't respond. "This is going to be a long ride." I smirked at this, but refrained from saying anything. And Christian said I had bad self control.


	4. Chapter 4

Dimitri's pov

It had gotten to quite so I turned on the radio. After about two secants her hand shot out and turned it off. I looked at her strangely.

"I. Don't. Do. Country." she said glaring at my dash board. Someone had problems.

"So your talking again?" I asked.

"More like waiting for your supervisors to tell you to let me go under the grounds of I didn't do anything wrong." I was getting annoyed with this. She was treating me like I was making some huge mistake, but then had no interest in telling me what it was. All she wanted to do was drop hints that drive me crazy. Maybe that was the point. She just wanted to drive me insane.

"Why should they do that?" I asked trying to get an answer out of her.

She leaned back against her seat, careful not to let my had fall. I would take the hat back, but quite honestly the thing made me look stupid, and it did look good on her. "Yeah, I'm not _allowed _to do that. Cops have rules so do I. speaking of rules; weren't you supposed to read me my rights?"

Shit! I knew I had forgotten something. I started to do that but she cut me off by laughing.

"Don't worry Comrade I've had my rights read to me a lot of times." Really? I wondered how many times a lot of times where. "Can you uncuff me. I mean we are in a moving car with the doors locked." I glanced over at her. Her hands where twitching in displeasure over being held captive.

"Sorry. Like you said cops have rules."

"Then why am I not in the back?" in all honesty? I didn't trust her not to find some kind of weapon and stab me in the head. I just didn't say anything. I wasn't going to boost her already high ego.

"Hey Comrade." she asked after about an hour of silence. I raised an eyebrow at her. "What are you going to do for sleep. I mean I can just sleep in the car while you drive, but you can't live on coffee forever." I saw no reason why I couldn't, but I knew she had a point we would have to sleep since it was such a long trip.

"A hotel." I said flatly.

"O really?" she got this little suggestive smirk on her face. "and what will we be doing in this hotel?" she so purposely put those images in my head.

"The exact opposite of whatever it is your thinking." I said trying to keep a black face as she used her words to play with me.

"Really, cause I was thinking checkers. So apparently you have some dirty thoughts officer Belikov." she was smirking at her own joke.

I groaned. "Not nearly as dirty as you." I said.

A few hours latter in Rose's pov

We walked into the hotel. I wasn't in cuffs so as not to attract attention, but he had a steely grip on my arm. Ow. "one room please." he asked the guy at the desk.

Wait, we were sharing a room! What had I expected. If we didn't then I could just escape. But now I had images swirling my head, and I wasn't sure if I wanted them there or not. I mean they where amazing, but he was a cop. One that I was going to try to escape from tonight.

He got a room key, and started to drag me to the elevator.

"So Comrade you want us to share a room? I don't know I usually like to have a date before I have sex." he paled a little. In all honesty I had never had sex, but hey I had to have fun some how, and making inappropriate jokes with a cop seemed like a good way to do that. More so when it was a hot cop.

We where soon in the room. I heard Dimitri curse under his breath. There was only one bed. Oh this would be interesting. Very interesting.


	5. Chapter 5

Rose's pov

"I call it!" I nearly yelled and jumped on the bed.

He sighed. "Rose hands behind your back." he said in a grim voice. Well someone wasn't happy about the bed situation. He held out hand cuffs. Oh hell no. Those things hurt.

"No."

"No?"

"Right. No."

He rolled his eyes. "I don't think you have that much of a chose." oh how many come backs I could turn that into. Instead I tried to not piss him off. I didn't want the hand cuffs. Not only did they hurt, but they would be a set back on escaping.

"We are going to be in the same room do I really need them?"

He seemed to get an idea. He walked over to the door. What was he doing? I tilted my head, and watched.

The son of a bitch! That part of the door with chain that only allows the door to open so far. He put the hand cuffs on it so I could only get out with a key to the hand cuffs.

"Better?" he asked. He seemed to notice the look on my face. "Either they go on you or on the door." he said flatly. Why me. If he had gotten Lissa he would have know immediately that we were not guilty of anything. Of course other than Sparky I was probably the worst one to catch.

"Fine." I said slightly defeated. "You know don't have to treat me like this."

"Like what?" he asked sounding irritated. I think he knew what was coming next. "Rose I have been better to you than most cops would." true.

"Like a criminal. I mean I used to be, but I did my time for that. I'm not anymore." I looked down only to be forced to look up. He was in front of me instantly, and griped my chin so that I had to look at him.

"You really need to stop doing that. Now either tell me, or stop with your cryptic little comments. I don't want to hear them without explanation. Also I know you have done time. Its what happens when your in a gang that has a shoot out with another gang. I also know that this little group of yours" I almost scoffed when he said little group " is not the same, because you where the only one not to kill in that shoot out, so you're the only one out of jail." well someone had been reading through the records.

"What I want to know is how you go from the gang member who doesn't want to actually kill someone in a shoot out, to the girl that blows up a cop station." he said looking intently at me.

Snap. "THAT IS HOW I DID THAT! I SAVED YOUR FUCKING LIFE!" I quieted down somewhat for the rest of it, but not by much. "The bodies that where found in there where the bodies of people that were going to have a shoot out on you station. They where going to kill you all! I pulled the fire alarm to get you out. Then yes I did blow up the station. It killed them so that they couldn't do this to more people." I took a breath.

"My days in that gang, and in jail showed me just how terrible people could be. I wanted to help in protecting people from people like them. So I started forming a group to help me in this protecting. Lissa, Christian, Mia, Adrian, Sydney, Eddie, Mason, Jill, Abe, and Alberta are the people I found. We do this kind of things all the time, but most of the time before we can get caught they identify the bodies, and realize that we helped them." I explained still looking defiantly into his eyes and also just realizing I still had his hat.

**Well what did you think a shout out to ****PrincessRedfern who got it right about them **


	6. Chapter 6

Dimitri's pov

There was slence for a few seconts. "You should really be in a creative writing class." I said at last. I mean what was a guy suposed to say to something like that?

"See I told you you wouldn't believe me." She said with what sounded like real hurt in her voice though her face was giving away nothing. "You press and press for answers, and you finaly get them, and then you tell me I should be in creative writing. I mean I was, but still. I told you the truth." I could hear anger in her voice along with the hurt there. If I didn't know it was all fake I would have felt bad for her.

"Do you understand how really unlikly it is that you could have done all this, and not have any one on the police force know about what you where doing?" I asked her looking her dead in the eyes.

She frowned then started laughing. What the heck? "What are you laughing about?" I really wanted to know. Just a few secants ago she sounded like she would hit me over the head with a brick if she could. It had probibly crossed her mind a few times today. It had certainly crossed my mind to hit her with one a few times. She had been driving me crazy. Then again I supose I had been doing the same to her.

"Well I was upset that you didn't think I was telling the truth even though I was. So to make myself feel better I just imagened you as a cross-dresser. God you look strange like this." She said still laughing. Well that wasn't something you heard everyday. I could feel so heat come to my face becuase I wasn't sure I wanted to know what I looked like as a cross-dresser to her. Probibly either a slut or a priss. Or both. I didn't like any of those options.

"Is the cold as stone Dimitri Belikov blushing?" She asked laughing more. Cold as stone? I was not! Was I?

"No!" I said a little to quickly. I was not blushing . . . my face was just gaining a new color becuase it wanted to try out a new look. Wow that really sounded stupid. Good thing I hadn't said that out loud. She would mock me for the rest of our time together. Though after her picturing me as a cross-dresser she probibly already would.

It was just then that she decided to pull a gun on me. Where the fuckinghell she got that I wasn't sure until I reached for my gun and found it missing. Well that can't be good. I was unarmed with someone who pictures me in girl clothes aiming my own gun at me.

This was probibly the worst time to think about the fact that she still had my hat, but thats what went thorugh my mind at the moment.


	7. Chapter 7

Rose's pov

If he thought that in my time as a gang member I hadn't learned how to take stuff with out getting noticed he was sadly mistaken. "Undo the cuffs on the door or I'll shoot you." I said in a threatening voice. He kinda just sat there staring at me. WTF. "Did you hear me?"

"Nope." He said smiling. What was wrong with him.

"I will shoot you you know." I said keeping a steady aim at him.

"You won't kill me, and if you did there would be no one to undo the cuffs." He was smirking. Ideot.

"Kill you?" I asked tilting my head to the side. "I never said I would do that. I just said I would shoot you. If I were going to kill you though I could just take your key." He just shruged his sholders. He was to cocky for his own good. So I did the only thing I could think of that would get him to open the door. I lowered the gun so that it was aimed at his manhood.

He was up and moving pretty fast. I didn't wait for him to un do the hand cuffs. I shot at them and they fell off. I was got out the door as fast as I could, and shoving a maid cart infront of it. I didn't want him to undo them, I just wanted him distraced. To be fair it did work. "F*ck!" I heard him shout and persumed he had crashed into the cart.

"No thanks I'm good!" I called back.

When I got near the lobby I took off his hat, and shoved into the oversized poket to my hoodie. I didn't slow down when I passed the guy at the desk but I did say; "There's a man pretending to be a police officer! He's chasing me!" Then I was out the door. (A/N anyone remember this from the book?)

I looked around me. There were woods, but that would be the first place he would look. I ran around to the other side of the hotel, and saw a fire escape. I ran up it as quietly as I could assuming that he was already out of the hotel.

"Rose!" Yep defenatly out of the hotel. I found a sliding door. It was locked of course, but the room was empty. I took a pin out of my hair, and quickly picked the lock. I got in the room, closed the doors, and the curtens. I should be safe for a little while here. I sighed in releaf. It had been a long day, and as much as I tryed not to I quickly found myself falling asleep.

Dimitri's pov

I ran into the woods. My knee hurt pretty badly. Why did that cart have to be made of mettel. And why did I have to run into the corner of it.

I searched the woods for about two houres before reilizing she wasn't there. Just as I was about to get out of the woods a phone rang. It was her phone. I had tooken it. I pulled it out.

**Lissa Calling**

I decieded to pick up. Maybe she would let something slip about where they were before the relized I wasn't Rose. I had nothing to lose so I picked it up.

"Rose! Why didn't you call. Mason said you where fine, becuase we all knew you would get away, but I was worryed." Said a concerend sounding girl. She sounded sweet. Not like a criminal at all. Still that didn't mean she wasn't.

"Lissa I told you she was fine!" I heard a guy call out from the backround.

"Adrian shut up I'm trying to talk to Rose! And you were worryed to." Lissa yelled back. I held the phone away from my ear. "Sorry bout that. Adrain was just worryed. It was taking to long for the cops to let that guy know that you didn't do anything bad, and he wasn't sure if they were going to. I wasn't either. So we were worryed you might have some trubel." She paused. "Rose why arn't you saying anything?"

"She didn't have alot of truble really. I'm having a hard time finding her." I said knowing I wasn't going to get any information.

"Ohhh your that cop dude." She said. 'That cop dude'? I thought raising an eyebrow. "Don't you like have to have a warent to go through her stuff?"

"I'm not going threw her stuff by picking up a call, but I do have a warent."

"Hey I just looked at my watch, and its been almost two minutes which I think is the time it takes to trace a call so bye." She said then the line went dead.

Well now I had to find Rose.

**ok guys im sorry for taking so long but hey i have a fb for ff and if any of yall want to friend me u can look me up as Kate Lockheart the pic is an anime girl with purple hair and think of it this way if i start to take this long again you can yell at me on facebook to update lol**


	8. Chapter 8

Rose's pov

"Ugh what time is it?" I muttered, still half asleep. I sat up rubbing my eyes.

"Oh I'm not sure. Around noon maybe. More importantly how long do you think it will take us to get you into prison?" Said a voice coming from the other side of the room.

"What do yo- oh. Oh sh*t." I muttered as memories came back to me. Sure enough when I opened my eyes I saw Dimitri sitting in one of the hotel chairs. He was glaring, he had his arms crossed over his chest, a tight black T-shirt, so basically he looked badass.

"Yeah. See first I went into the woods. By the way your friend Lissa is worried about you, and smart enough to know how long it takes to trace a call. Then I started to look around the town. But you know what?" He paused, I assumed for dramatic affect. I could hear the anger in his voice. Someone didn't like having his prisoners escape him. "I realized that you would get lost in the woods, so that would be pointless. Also you wouldn't want to be seen in the town. So you would try to hide somewhere close by. So I got permission to search all the rooms with no occupants." He then sighed and looked exasperated. "Now let's hear the sarcastic comment." He knew me so well.

"You know Comrade, you remind me of my seventh grade teacher when you say occupants." Was what I said. It wasn't even meant to be sarcastic. He simply raised an eyebrow at me. "Well you do. He said that a lot . . . for some reason." I really didn't know. Then again I never really paid attention in his class. The guy was crazy. He once threw cat food at us. I think his name was Stan or something.

"Really I just wasted a good few hours looking for you, and all you have to say to me is that I remind you of your seventh grade teacher?" He looked annoyed. He probably didn't get enough sleep last night sense he wasted his time looking for me.

"Well I could also tell you that even though you look hot in your cop uniform, I'm loving that shirt on you." I said looking at how it clung showing how muscled he was. He rolled his eyes at this statement. "Oh yeah, and I'm not giving you back your hat. Ever." I said as I picked it up, and held it close to myself in a possessive manner.

"If I didn't know what you were capable of" I assumed he was talking about my blowing up his station. "I would think that you were five."

Lots of people thought that. Instead of answering him I started to try thinking of a way to get away from him long enough to get to my friends.

"If you're thinking about escaping go ahead. The door is open." He said.

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me. The door is right there. Go. Before I change my mind." He gestured to the door. Did he really think I would fall for that?

"How stupid do you think I am?" I asked with venom in my tone. "The only reason you would let me leave would be if you believed me- which you showed me quite clearly that you don't- or if you were hoping to follow me to my friends so that you could get all of us." I was glaring at him through the whole thing. Mentioning my friends made me think of something though. "Wait what did you mean about my friend Lissa?"

"Very good on figuring out the plan. Wasn't Lissa the one that you had with you when you blew up my station? Anyway what I meant by that was that you left your phone with me, and she called. She also hung up around the time it takes to trace a call after she found out you weren't on the phone."

"Well duh. Do you really think she would stay on long after she found out she was talking to a cop?" I retorted.

"Whatever. Come on." Wait what? He pulled my off the bed I was in by my wrist, and then put the handcuffs on. Well that was fast.

"You know most of the time all the talking is what lets bad guys get away in movies, but here it helped you. Kinda funny." I said trying to think of ways to get out of this.

"So are you admitting to being the bad guy?" He asked me.

"Do you get a kick out of twisting people's words? That's not what I said. I said in movies talking usually helps the bad guy get away. I didn't say I was one. Though I will admit I was trying to find a way to get out of here just as I am now." I said as we got in the elevator.

"And how is that going for you?" He asked me in a voice that said he didn't care either way because he wasn't letting his guard down again.

"Not that well, but I'm not giving up."

"I didn't think you would give up. Some one that aims a gun at a man's balls isn't really the kind of person to give up." He said. Did he just try to make a joke? He didn't seem like the joking type.

"Oh shut up. I have heels bigger than your dick." I said rolling my eyes. He gave me a look. "Well are you nine inches?" I asked defiantly.

He looked at me in disbelief as we got into his car. "There is no way you could walk in nine inch heels."

"Wanna bet? I can do more than just walk in them. I could beat Mason in a race with those things on, and he is a fast runner."

"Was he that red headed one that ran away from me in the subway?" Dimitri asked me. I nodded. "Yeah he is fast. How could you beat him in heels that high?" I just shrugged.

And then I screamed because there was a truck coming right at us. That's when the world went dark.


	9. Chapter 9

**Did ya miss me? *dodges knife* jezz sorry I toke so long well lets see how this chapter goes because I completely forgot were I was going with that last bit in the chapter before but im getting some new ideas so lets see what happens **

Rose's pov

"Roza! Roza wake up!" I heard someone shouting. Who was Roza? Was Dimitri ok?

I opened my eyes slightly to see Dimitri looking down at me with worry. "Hey Comrade." I muttered weekly.

"Oh thank god your ok Roza." He said closing his eyes for a moment.

"Comrade did you hit your head? My name is Rose." I said confused and a little worried.

"Roza is the Russian name for Rose." he said giving a small smile.

"Look man I'm really sorry. Is your girl friend alright?" Came another voice. I looked over to see a tall guy with brown hair and emerald green eyes. Adrian? Adrian! What was he doing here? And why did he hit us with a truck. What was he even doing in a truck.

Dimitri looked at me. "Are you ok?" He asked me. I nodded still confused, but also relived that Dimitri had never really seen Adrian.

"Is the car ok?" I asked thinking how much it would suck for Dimitri if he lost his cop car to.

"He didn't actually hit us Rose. It was just really close, and I had to make a sharp turn. You hit your head on the door, and blacked out. Were only out side of the car, because I thought it might help you to get some fresh air." Dimitri explained.

"I really am sorry." Adrian said directing this at me. What was his game here?

Adrian's pov

Lissa had been right it was enough time to trace a call. So that's what we had done. I had never expected to come close to hitting them though. I was just going to look around town for them, and try to rescue Rose, but her being hurt complicated things. I wasn't sure if we could make a break for it or not now.

I caught Rose's eye and she nodded at me. She was telling me she could do it. She could get away.

"Oh my god Lissa what are you doing here!" She yelled looking in the other direction. The cop dude looked that way to, completely distracted.

Rose took advantage of this, and punched him in the face before running into the passenger seat of the truck with me right behind her hitting the gas.

Rose's pov

"That was amazing!" I said. Then a thought occurred. "Where is the hat!" I yelled.

"The one on you head?" Adrian asked.

I felt on my head, and sure enough still had Dimitri's hat.

"Fuck yes! I still have the badass hat!" I yelled in victory, grinning.

"What the hell?" Adrian asked, looking funny.

Just then we heard the sound of a cop car following us. I looked back to see Dimitri's car speeding toward us.

"SHIT! Go faster!" I yelled.


End file.
